A Tangled Web We Weave
by crazy-beautiful-angel
Summary: This is the diary of Alicia Spinnet. She's in love with Fred Weasley, but her friend is dating him and his brother loves her! What's a girl to do! FWAS with GWAS, FWKB, LJAJ and brief FWAJ in the story. ON HIATUS BUT WRITING!
1. An Introduction to The Web

Fred Weasley has always been my crush. And he has always been off limits. I swear, if I wasn't shy it might've been me instead of Angelina he was kissing in the common room. If I spoke up in that first week of first year I might be on his lap right now. But now I'm stuck writing my stupid thoughts in this stupid diary.

You might be wondering why I don't have a crush on George instead of Fred. The answer can be summed up in one word. Katie. Yes, my friend, Katie Bell, has a crush on George. And he would have a crush on her if he didn't have a crush on me. It's a tangled web we weave, isn't it.

Me, Angelina, Fred, George and Lee Jordan has always been friends. We first met on our first train ride to Hogwarts. Angelina sat on a rat trap the twins set up and slapped them both across the face. Lee and I were laughing about it. Then Fred (yes, even at our first meeting I knew it was him) turned his hazel eyes on us told us to shut it. He and Fred had identical marks on their faces as red as their identical hair.

Katie came a year later. We were laughing about how Fred and George literally gave their little brother Ron "fiery red hair" when she walked in. She was shy, like me, and was instantly smitten with a Weasley twin, like me. Luckily, for her, it wasn't the same Weasley twin. Lee Jordan had set his eye on her though, even though she and George would've made a cute couple. Almost as cute as Fred and I would be together.

Katie's laughing about some joke George made. It's really heartbreaking to see how much she cares about him and yet he takes no notice of her. They are really good friends though, George can always think of something to make Katie laugh and Katie can always remind and make George do his homework. She was the reason she kept the Weasley twins from failing. She was the responsible one of our group. That's why Fred and George nicknamed her "Mum".

Lee's staring at Angelina and Fred. No, I should correct myself. He's _glaring_ at Fred and staring at Angelina. Lee has always been kind of romantic. I mean, he's always been hitting on Angelina since he started announcing Quidditch games when Angelina was playing. I wish a guy would do that to me. No, I wish _Fred_ would do that to me. I've dreamed up the scene many times before. Fred sending a Bludger to Lee's head while Fred takes controls the megaphone. He confesses his undying love for me and flies over to me. He's about to kiss me… then Angelina comes and wakes me up so I don't skip breakfast, or Quidditch practices, or classes. I swear, that girl has the sixth sense about my dreams, always wakes me up as soon as I'm about to kiss her crush. It's an unfair fact of life,

George has just started hitting on me. Urgh, I _loathe_ it when he does that. Why can't he go hit on Katie, huh?

Oh my god! He actually started hitting on her! I think he read what I wrote! Including the part about me liking his brother! His twin brother who is his best friend in the whole world and that he probably shares everything with! I am so dead! God, please don't let George tell Fred about that!

Angelina just told me to stop hyperventilating, Yeah, _she_ can relax. She doesn't have her crush's twin brother reading _her _diary. I decided to go upstairs to my dormitory to do my Transfiguration homework. Really it was to get away from Fred and Angelina. And to get away from George reading my diary!

Katie just came up. She really is the sweetest person I've ever known. She always cares for us, she always helps us with homework because she is really smart as well. If only George could see that. It would make Katie happier and sweeter than she already is. So, Katie came upstairs and started to wrap her arm around my shoulder. "Is it Fred, 'Licia?" she asked me. I nodded. "Aw, it's alright, girl. I'm here for you." I said thank you to her. Katie was the most wonderful person I have ever met and the prettiest too. She had thick, chocolate brown hair and really caring hazel eyes. George was a fool to not go out with her, I don't know why he was so obsessed with me. I had dirty blonde shoulder length hair and brown eyes. Why would he like me when he could like someone like Katie? Fred liking Angelina was easy to understand. She was exotic, Puerto Rican or Hispanic or something, with dark, shiny, raven hair and tan skin. She had vivacious black eyes with long lashes and was Quidditch captain to top it all of. She was outgoing, athletic and fun. She was my best friend but I couldn't help being jealous of her. Not when she had three things I most desired: beauty, self-confidence and Fred Weasley. She did not know how lucky she was.

That next morning I had Potions. It was one of the three classes I had with Fred Weasley. As you see, the Weasley twins had three classes, transfiguration, charms and potions, all key to the career of professional prankster and joke shop owner. Anyways, that morning Angelina wasn't there. Which pretty much made potions duller than usual without Angelina's notes cheering me up. Even though I Fred and george set up a Weasley rocket in their potion,which exploded in Snape's face when he was examining it. They both got a T and a detention.But I didn't know about what happened to Angelinauntil Katie told me after class.

"Oh my God! Did you hear?" she asked me really excitedly. "No, I didn't hear about anything except Dragon blood," I joked. I could be _real _witty at times and obviously Katie didn't get the joke. "Fred and Angelina broke up! Apparently, he kissed you and now she is really pissed at you, but Fred is single! Why didn't you tell me about the kiss?" she said, all excited about it. When Katie finally caught her breathe I said, "But I didn't kiss Fred Weasley." I didn't kiss him! I _wish_I did, but I didn't. But...

* * *

A/N2: Oooh! Cliffie!find out more in the next chapter. I'm sorry that I sucked at that 


	2. Moonlight

A Tangled Web We Weave

** Chapter 2- Moonlight**

**A/N: **Omigod! I cannot believe how many people reviewed my story! I loved reading them all, especially the one from Sir Fuzzalot. Thanks for your responses! It got me to write alittle bit every day after reading them. This chapter doesn't really have anything big happening, I just wrote it as a filler for my next one, when Katie... oh never mind! You'll see next week. Enjoy!

* * *

"Who was it then?" Katie asked. I couldn't tell her, it would break her sweet little heart. I gulped all my fear down and said it, "George kissed me, not Fred. Angelina must've thought that I was kissing Fred since they are identical twins." "Oh," she said quietly looking at the ground. It was way too much for her. "Oh, Kates, you're so sweet. I didn't want him to kiss me, he just came up and kissed me. I would've given _anything _for it to be you! I don't like him the way you do and you are so sweet and good to everyone that you deserve to have George. And you're really pretty," I told her. She started to blush.

"I'm not everything you say about me. I'm not that pretty or sweet or good. I don't blame George for kissing you. You are such a great person and you are so beautiful. You're outgoing and funny and a fantastic Quidditch player and an awesome friend. Any guy, including Fred, would be lucky to have you," she said. I couldn't believe Katie was saying that! There she was, Miss Wavy-Haired-Brunette-with-Amazing-Eyes telling Miss Plain Jane, me, that I was beautiful. Katie really needed a mirror right now, to say that she was _not _beautiful. Well, she wasn't. She was gorgeous.

When I got into the common room Angelina was there. As I expected she would, she ignored me, even when I sat right down next to her and said hi. I thought even though I would lose any chance of Fred if they got back together, I decided to tell her the truth. It was the only I way I could get her friendship back and her friendship wasn't something I could use. I would go from "Angelina Johnson's friend Alicia" to "the blonde Griffyndor chaser" or something equally horrible. I knew that she was hating my guts so I _had _to talk to her. "Hey, Angelina," I began. "I know that you are really pissed off at me--" That was when she snorted at me. "—but I really want us to be friends again because I didn't kiss" I said before I was interrupted. "That is bull you are handing me, Alicia Spinnet! _I didn't kiss Fred Weasley,_ yeah right! I saw you with my very own life! And I _know _that you've liked him _forever_! So do not tell me that you didn't kiss him!" she raged. Then I started, believe it or not, to yell back at her, "Let's get this straight, Angelina Johnson! Yes, you did see me kiss a Weasley last night. And yes, it was one of the twins! But you assumed that I kissed Fred just because I liked him! Well, when Lee Jordan kissed you in sixth year was it because you liked him? No! It was because he liked _you_ and decided to make some moves on you. That was what happened to me! George Weasley, not Fred, kissed me because he liked me! You just got your twins mixed up! And so, there is no reason whatsoever that you should be mad at me for kissing George Weasley, unless he is your boyfriend!" "Oh my gosh," Angelina said when I was done. "I am so sorry for thinking that 'Licia." She gave me one of her gut-busting-everything-coming-undone hugs as me, Katie and the twins called it. Then, she got up and go went to the twins. She started talking to Fred and then they kissed. I felt my heart jump to my stomach and be strangled by my intestines. I knew what I just did was right, but for who? Angelina just acted like Fred is just some guy who she snogs. Oh my God! Did I just write that about my _best friend_! That was totally the green-eyed monster of jealousy talking. I do not feel that way about Angelina. She is a wonderful girlfriend and Fred is lucky to have her. But I'm not sure if she _loves _him. She likes him a lot, but I'm not sure she would say yes if Fred asked her to marry him or something. I would say yes, but I'm not his girlfriend. I'm just Alicia Spinnet, his friend. Whereas Angelina is Angelina Johnson, his _girlfriend._

We just finished our first Quidditch practice of the season. We only came in on account that the twins accidentally gave Katie a Blood Blisterpod (whatever that is) and they had to take her to the hospital wing. She'll probably be glowing about the fact that George wrapped his arm around her and took her to the hospital wing. I'll be hearing about how amazing it was from Katie, even though blood was rushing down her nose.

It's so quiet here in the dormitory. No one else is here. I can see the moonlight peaking through the window. I've always loved the moon. One time, when I was little, my dad was seriously sick. Healers were always rushing through my house, going in and out of our extra room where he was staying. Every time I tried to see him, one of the Healers told me to leave him alone because he needed rest. One night, I was so fed up I put some clothes and my bear, Chaser, in my backpack and started to run away. I got lost and ended up in a garden. I was so scared and I started to cry. I looked up to the sky and saw the moon and stars out. I laid there for awhile, staring at the moon and the stars. Then, I fell asleep. Then I heard my dad's voice. "Why are you out here, Little Alicia?" he said as he woke me up. Apparently, one of the Healers told him that I had run away from home and he was so worried about me that he got up and walked for the first time in six months and went to look for me. He carried me back to the house and put me into my bed. Then he told me, "Goodnight, My Alicia Girl. I love you." And then he kissed my cheek. He started to go downhill and then he died a couple weeks later. I've always felt that I was responsible for his death because I was the one who got him out of bed and got him to carry me, which, even though I'm pretty light, was hard on his weak body. Those words after he put me to bed were the last that he said to me. I'll remember that night until I die.


	3. The Quidditch Match

A Tangled Web We Weave

**Chapter 2- The Quidditch Match**

**A/N:** The spirit has rised in me to write another chapter so soon! Here it is, the next day after Alicia wrote about her dad.

* * *

I just woke up, with this diary in my hands. I hope that no one saw what I wrote about my dad in here. That is my private memory. I haven't told anyone. Not Angelina or Katie, not even my mom. It is something that happened between me and my dad. I don't want anyone else to know. 

When I went down to the common room, I knew that something was not right. Fred and Angelina weren't snogging; their usual morning routine, and Angelina and Katie were on opposite sides of the room. Fred sat with Katie though. That was what was cautioning me. I knew that there was some disaster going on while I was in my dormitory, something I didn't want to find out about.

I cornered Katie just before I had to go to my Ancient Ruins class. She was talking to her friend, Leanne, before I caught up with her. "Hey, Kates," I said. "What was up with you and Angelina? And why was she not snogging Fred and he was sitting with you?" Katie's eyes started to tear up a bit. "Oh, 'Licia!" When the twins took me to the hospital, Fred asked me out! He and Angelina broke up over a fight they had and he asked me out! George was going to say something just before then, and Oh! I thought he was going to say that he loved me, George, I mean. Fred was talking to Madame Pomfrey and George and I were together! It was so wonderful! And then he turned to face me then, Oh! Fred had to come in and say that he wanted to talk to me later. George turned pale and then left without saying goodbye. After Madame Pomfrey fixed me up, he asked me if I would want to go out with him sometime. He looked so set on it that I _couldn't _say no! When I told Angelina, she got mad at me, saying I was a boyfriend thief. I didn't want to tell you because you would be crushed! Even more so than when he asked Angelina out because I don't really like him that much. I'm so sorry, Alicia!" she said, all in two breathes.

I hugged her and told her it was alright. I mean Katie and Angelina were gorgeous and I was their geeky friend, Alicia, whose greatest achievement in life was to be the ignored Chaser who was Angelina Johnson's and Katie Bell's friend.

Lunch that day was very awkward. I sat beside Angelina and Katie, who weren't talking to each other. Angelina said that she wanted to get back together with Fred because the fight they had was stupid but she couldn't because Katie took him away two seconds after they broke up. Katie argued that Fred was the one who asked her out and she wouldn't stab Angelina in the back. Angelina snapped that she could've just said no. I was eating my sandwich in silence, seeing how much damage an utterly sexy god like Fred Weasley could do.

We had Quidditch practice again. Poor Katie was bossed around by Angelina so much that Katie fell off her broom from over excursion and Fred had to dive and get her, much to Angelina despite. He took her to his dormitory so she could rest. Angelina mumbled under her breath that it was just an excuse to stall the practice. I said a little prayer that Angelina would forgive Katie. Soon.

When I got back to the tower, I went upstairs to the boys' dormitory so that I could see Katie, Lee, who was standing their nude (I did not see this, thank God), told me that Katie left the time he came in, crying. I thanked him with my hand covering my eyes and left to go to Katie's dormitory.

Leanne, Katie's best friend in her own year, told me that Katie was crying over how much of a bad friend she was to do that to Angelina and that she was going to break up with Fred as soon as she saw him. I went over to Katie and her bed and asked Leanne to leave us alone.

"Kates," I told her, holding her. "It's alright. Angelina shouldn't have broken up with Fred if she wanted him back. _He_ asked _you _out, not the other way around. He's really lucky to have you." Katie started crying even more. "Oh, I want _George _though! I know it sounds selfish, but I do! I know that they're twins and practically the same, but George is different in ways that Fred doesn't have. You understand," she told me. I _did _understand. I totally understood her. My roommate, Tara, asked me why I didn't like George when I couldn't have Fred is because they were different in ways. George thinks about what he says and Fred is out spoken, saying what comes to mind. George is a subtle kind of funny while Fred is a bang out kind of funny. They _are_ different.

Katie was cheered up. She got the courage to go up and asked Angelina to forgive her. Angelina actually said that she was being abitch about it and that she was the one who needed to be forgiven. My friends got back together and that was fine with me. I hated them fighting because they were the ones who brought color into our conversations. So that was fine with me.

Today was out big Quidditch match, first one of the season, against Slytherin. Angelina was driving us crazy with practices, especially since Fred and George's little brother, Ron, was the new Keeper since Oliver Wood left two years ago and he wasn't exactly amazing. Unless by a miracle that Harry gets the snitch before the Slytherins score too many goals, we might win.

I loved flying. The first time my mother actually let me go on a broomstick (she was overly cautious about me after my dad died), I loved the feeling. I loved being high up in the sky, floating through the clouds, having the wind rip through my poor excuse for blonde hair. The land with my mother worrying that I will fall, breaking every bone in my body, was gone, I was free from it. All my troubles I was free from. I would always fly to get away from the real world. When my mom had finacial troubles after my dad died, I would fly to escape that. When Fred and Angelina started to go out, I hardly was on the ground. My mom always joked that when things were rocky, my head was always in the clouds because when I wasn't actually flying, I was dreaming about it.

When I first got up on my broom and left my land self completly, being the true Alicia, I loved the feeling. Even in the fast past game of Quidditch, it is so beautiful to have everyone melt away from you. Yes, you have to pay attention to the game, especially where you fellow Chasers are so they can pass to you. The feeling of flying was too indescribable to feel.

The game was a disaster. Oh, we won alright. I didn't score, the perfect Angelina was the only one whodid. (I can't help when I say things like that. It's hard when you have a beautiful. talented, funny and intelligent friend like Angelina)Harry saved the snitch before Slytherin scored too many points. The problem is that Ron was just as raw as he was on the first practice. And George asked me out. Yes, you heard me, _George _Weasley, not Fred asked me out. George Weasley, not Fred kicked Lee out of the commentating box and confessed his love for me in front of the whole school. And then he got into a fight with Draco Malfoy after the game.

Draco Malfoy was a pale, Slytherin ferret who is two years younger than me. Seriously, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher inmy sixth year, Professor Moody, transfigured him into a ferret for all of 10 seconds. A pure white, bouncing ferret. He stayed that way until McGonagall came and transfigured Malfoy back to his original form. Moody was a pretty cool guy even though he turned out to be a fake, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters who we thought was dead for a number of years impersonating Moody by using Polyjuice Potion.

What Malfoy said to George was embarrassing. It was insulting. I had to keep myself from crying. At first he made a rude comment about Fred and George's mum to Ron and then George came in and punched him. Then, he whispered to George, the most insulting thing anyone could say to him about us. Too bad that your girlfriend is in love with your twin and that his girlfriend like you. We had to hold Fred back. Katie was reassuring him that she really liked him a lot. Harry Potter, who was fighting Malfoy as well because Malfoy made a crack about his mother, and George were magically restrained by an Impedimenta Jinx from Madam Hooch

George was sent to McGonagall. He told me later that Umbridge, who was high inquisitor of Hogwarts, had given him, Fred and Harry lifelong Quidditch bans. The good news is that Angelina won't ever get mad at Harry for missing practices because he had a detention with Umbridge ever again. The bad news is that she has to have tryouts for two Beaters and a Seeker, which judging by the material that came out for the Keeper tryouts, is not going to be easy. Poor, poor Angelina.

When I got to my room I did something I hadn't done since my dad's death,cried. I locked myself in a closet and cried. Cried like a baby until I could feel that my eyes were red. When I went outside I think I saw something. The true Alicia, outside my window on her broom. I went to my bed and cried even more. Then the door opened.


	4. Talks With George and Katie

A Tangled Web We Weave

**Chapter 4- Talks With George and Katie**

**A/N: **Hello, my faithful readers! Here I am, giving you the fourth chapter of my wonderful fanfiction, ATangled Web We Weave. The answer to the big question you've all been wondering will be in this chapter, who walked into Alicia's dormitory. Even though this chapter is called Talks With George and Katie, there will be no George/Kstie evidence in it. Alicia just talks to George and Katie,it's that simple. Alicia doens't try to get them together. So, here is the most long-awaited chapter (hopefully?)!

* * *

Lee and Angelina walked into the room. What was he doing here? Then he started kissing her on her bed. And placing his hand by her shirt and feeling her up. This couldn't have just happened in the few days that Angelina and Fred had broken up. Maybe, she cheated on him. No, she couldn't! Not Angelina, Angelina was way too nice than to just cheat on Fred who was so devoted to her. He didn't deserve this, no one deserved this! Draco Malfoy didn't even deserve this! How could Angelina have done that to Fred?

I went to see Katie. Katie would know what to do. Katie, even though she was in the year younger than me, would know what to do. Katie was wise in that section. She was Angelina's best friend as well so she knew what Angelina was like. I had to make sure that is was all clear though, before I started to talk to her about Lee and Angelina.

"Katie," I said, as bravely as I could. I always hated talking about people behind their backs, especially my best friend since I was 11. "I need to tell you something."

"It's alright that you like Fred. I don't really mind," she said, assuming that she knew what I was talking about. That was Katie's only fault, that she assumed what you were talking about before you even say it. It's not a bad one, like my tendency to cry over the littlest things or Angelina's to be mad at you over everything you did or her bossy ways (which was generally a standard in choosing a Quidditch captain). Or even the Twins and Lee's "good natured" way of embarrassing you when you least expect it (I have been a victim to this fault many a time). It was a sweet little fault, her fault was as sweet as she was.

I continued to talk about what happened in my room. "It isn't about Fred, Kates. Well...it is a bit. But, it's, mainly about Angelina," I said.

"What about them? Is he cheating on me? Does she want him back?" Katie began stressing out about it. She was so worried. She still liked George more than Fred but, it would be embarasssing to have out boyfriend cheat on you with your best friend. And Fred was nice, even Katie thought he was a good boyfriend and her standards were pretty high. He needed to be sweet and caring (which Fred was despite that he was always pranking someone) and_had to _have a good sense of humor (Fred had no problem with that). He neededto watch out for Katie (just like what happened at the Quidditch match) and he needed to be romantic. Those same standards described George as well.

"No, I saw Angelina and Lee in my dormitory snogging," I began to say. Katie interuppted me.

"C'mon, Alicia! You can't accuse Angelina of cheating. It could be like me and Fred and she just started going out with him after the breakup," she said.

"Are you snogging Fred yet?"

"No! I've only been going out with him for a week!"

"Exactly! You don't snog your boyfriend after vjust knowing him a week!" I said. I was sounding a bit stubborn but Katie was used to my stubborness.

"Well," Katie began to say but stopped.

"Well, what?" I asked afterwards. I getting pretty annoyed with Katie.

"Well, I don't mean to be mean but, Angelina _does_ move quicker than we do. I mean, she and Fred knid of, well, you know, _did it_, about two months into their relationship."

"Oh, c'mon Katie! That only happens when snogging gets to far with Angelina. But, Lee and her were almost there," I replied.

"Alicia! She's your _friend_! Just becuase she lost it to Fred before you even had a _boyfriend _doesn't mean you can accuse her of cheating!"

"I'm not jealous of her, Katharine Marie Bell! I'm just worried about Fred! I mean, he really liked her and I don't want him to get hurt. He's a nice guy. God, I was just asking for your _advice _on whether to tell your boyfriend that he was cheated on by his ex with his best friend!"

"Shut up, Alicia Jessica Spinnet! And," she said, thinking about what else to say. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Katharine," she added with a vengeance. giving me a hazel glare. She hated the name Katharine, she thought it was too stiff. She personally prefered Katie vut her mom called her Katharine with every chance she got since she despised the name of Katie.

I went back to the common room to meet George. He kissed me on the cheek and led me to a passage way on the seventh floor. He led me into a room that I never saw before. "Okay," he told me. "I need to tell you something really important. It's about Lee and--"

"Angelina?" I guessed.

"Right," He said. George was dead serious about it. "I saw Angelina leaving my dormitory with messed up hair, smudged makeup and half her shirt unbuttoned.Lee was the only one who was there. I left Fred alone to snog Katie and then there was Angelina. Either Angelina isquicker thatn all the girls in Hogwartsor Fred was cheated on. What do you think about it?"

"What do you mean you left Fred alone to snog Katie. So you can snog her or--" I said, leading the conversation off that topic. I didn't want to bad-mouth my best friend.

"I left him alone with Katie. God, Alicia! What kind of person d'you think I am if you thought that a stole my twin brother's girlfriend?" he said, sounding frustrated.

"Jesus, George! I was just making sure! I wasn't accusing you are anything!" I said defensivly. We were both pissed off over the affair between Lee and Angelina. And it was literally an affair. " I just don't want Frd cheated on twice!" I accidentally slipped _that _one out.

"So, you know?"George asked me. He was dead serious about it. That was the first time in my _six years _of knowing him that George Weasley,co-founder of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, take _anything _seriously.

I decided to tell him about what I saw "I saw Lee coming into _my _dormitory last night with Angelina. He was snogging her and feeling her up," I sighed as I released it all out.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked me. "Should we tell Fred?"

"No, I really don't want to do that to him. He really don't want to do that to him. He's my friend and I don;t want him to get hurt, and Angelina's my friend and I don't want them to hate each other," I said. "And besides, he shares the same dormitory as Lee, he'll see Angelina coming out or having Lee and Angelina come in, sometime soon."

"I hope so. Fred is my best friend. We've known each other since we were born. _Before _we were born. I don't want to see him get chopped up by a girl," he said looking at the floor. He hesitated and then gave me a quick peck on the lips before he left the room.

I've always been blinded by Fred, so I've never really knew what a great guy George was. But, now, with this Lee/Angelina thing, I see that he's really nice and caring. Maybe George is better boyfriend material than I thought. A tangled web we weave, isn't it?


	5. Never Use Anything Given By the Weasleys

**A Tangled Web We Weave**

**Chapter 5-Never Use Anything Given To You By The Weasley Twins**

**A/N: **Here is Chapter 6. Practically all my work has been created in the middle of French, Math and History class. Since I was really based this chapter in a school enviroment, I might as well make it in school. I do not if I'll be doing this with all my chapters though, i was just experimenting with this one. Tell me what you think of it in your reviews which inspire me to write (hint: If you want me to have my chapters longers and have them updated every week, review A LOT). Enjoy!

Oh yeah! The italiszed sentences are Angelina's writing (or supposedly her writing).

And Katie's real name is changed to Katherine Marie Bell. I am starting to suddenly dispise Katharine.

* * *

I have never realized what a terrible friend I am. I mean, Katie has liked George for ages and then overnight I start liking him a lot. Probably just because Fred is out of my reach. When I told Katie this she said, "Alicia! You're not a terrible friend!" Of course, she thinks that You-Know-Who is a lost soul who is trying to find his way. 

The good thing about me liking George is that Angelina is no longer mad at me. Even though she is probably faking because she obviously cheated on Fredd with Lee. But, whatever, I don't care. It's not very fun and thrilling without her. Since both me and Katie and I are very shy, we _need _a confident and out-going friend. and also, because Katie is a year younger than me and isn't in any of my classes, I'll have Angelina to talk to. Especially in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Because I can think of a hundred better things to do than to listen to Snape and Umbridge. The Weasley twins could probably think up a million.

So, I was in Potions classs, writing notes to Angelina, our usual routine. It was our "rebellion against ugly, greasy-haired,boring teachers teaching the subjects that would be cool with a totally hot, goregeous, amazing teachers teaching". Of course, if he was still alive, we would ask Dumbledore to let Cedric Diggory teach all out classes. But, unfortunately, we cannot have him anymore. Our conversation went like this:

_God! Snape is soooooo ugly and soooooooo boring! Why can't we have amazing, hot and intellegent teachers at this school?_

Because then we would actually _like _our classes and the administration isn't ready for that yet.

_Where is Cedric Diggory when you need him?_

Yeah, I know. But, wouldn't we be staring at him during class and not learn a single thing?

_Good point, Ali. So, how arethings in Alicia-land?_

Good. I think that I'm starting to like George more than Fred though. He's really sweet and funny and is a great guy. I guess he has always been clouded over by my illusion that Fred was better. And the fact that Katie liked him.

_Oh, so you'll actually _like _your boyfriend now?_

Bit rich coming from you, Angelina Johnson!

_What the hell are you talking about, Alicia Spinnet?_

You know perfectly well what I am talking about, Angelina! I saw you snogging Lee and he was feeling you up onlya week after you broke up with Fred!

_Wow, Alicia, it took you that long to figure that one out._

What are you talking about?

_I've known that you've liked Fred since forever!And hewould like you to if he woke up and realized it!That was why I cheated on him! Why the fuck do you think we've been having an on-and-off relationship? I kept breaking up with him but he always came back and followed me like a little, lost, hopeless puppy! I thought that if I cheated on Lee, he would realize that he didn't have a single chance with me and he would run for comfort with you! But no, he ran for comfort at the wrong friend, and he is only Katie's second choice! I purposely snogged in the boys dormitory when I knew that George wouldn't want to be left alone with Fred and Katie! I purposely went towards out dormitory when you went to write in your bloody diary! Why didn't you tell me about your dad! I'm your best friend! Anyways, I knew that you and George would talk amohg yourselves and then figureout that telling Fred was the best thing to do! But yet again, my plan backfired and you ended up with actually liking George and like Katei, settling for second best! You Alicia Jessica Spinnet, are an insult to women everywhere! We are supposed to be head-strong and fight for what we want! Not settle for second bloody best! I am ashamed at both you and Katie! _

So, you were really trying to help Katie and me get the guys we wanted?

_Yes, you idiot! What kind of bitch do you think I am?_

Well I jus--

And then, Snape picked up our note. While he was bending down, I took a good look at his roots and wondered, did he try washing it? Like _ever_? But, we knew we were busted. Snape had a reputation for reading the note out loud to the class. One time, Fred and George's older brother, Bill, was writing notes in Snape's class about how he liked this girl called Marcella Durwitz. And then he read it out loud to the class, which included Marcella. In the end, Marcella ended up going out with Bill for two months, but I didn't think me and Angelina would be so lucky. That note contained personal information. Now, the whole class will think that me, Angelina and Katie were sluts that werecheating on out boyfriends and secretly liked their twin brothers/best friends. We were screwed socially at this school. And being screwed socially isn't a good thing when you are on the Griffyndor Quidditchteam with the school's junior mouth, Ginny Weasley, who at fourteen years of age, could burn more reputations than most of the seventh years combined.

So, Snape started to read out note.

"God! Snape is soooooo ugly and soooooooo boring! Why can't we have amazing, hot and intellegent teachers at this school?Because then we would actually _like _our classes and the administration isn't ready for that yet," he began to read in his cold, drawling voice. Goodbye, social life and Graduation Dance date with George Weasley. "Yeah, I know, he probably called for his mummy when he wet himself. Oh yeah, that's funny! Mummy! Mummy! Little Serverie wet his beddy!" We all cracked up.

While we were laughing out bloody heads off, those of us who tried to calm down and _weren't _blinded by having tears in there eyes (and believe me, there were very, _very_ few) could see light pink circles appearing on Snape's face. That was a sight we have never seen before on Snape. We saw McGonagall blush when Dumbledore came in and complimented on her teaching (which made us _very _suspicious over the secret lives of our teachers) but we never thought that we would _ever _see _Snape _of all teachers, blush over the seven year course of our magical education. So, yeah we were suprised.

Later when me, Angelina, Fred, George and Lee discussed our Potion class with Katie, I found out why Snape didn't read the real note I sent to Angelina. It turned out thatFred had lent Angelina a bunch of pieces of enchanted pieces of parchment when she ran out during Charms class. She staretd writing the note on those pieces of paper because she needed to get more at Hogsmeade. The bewitched parchment was one of Fred and George's invetions for their joke shop and as they found out, it was successful. To the person who lays their quill on it, they can see the real writing. But if you are an intruder, like Wetty-Pants (their new nickname for Snape if you can't tell), an embarassing secret about the intruder is revealed as we now know. It is brilliant but it cost 10 galleons for a pack. Since my dad died, me and my mom have been tight on money because she had to quit her job at the ministry totake care of Spinnet'sQuidditch Suppliesand we can't afford "extravegant items" as my mother put it when she explained our problem to me. So, we are the next thing to poor. Maybe I can seduce George to give me a pack for free. And Fred to since he apparently _likes _me too.

A sensation has started all over the school. It has been revealed that Snape used to cry for his mummy when he wet his pants. Of course, we have suspicions that Lee started it, but we won't hand him over to the cruel Wetty-Pants for detention. According to the twins, he makes you sort through the detention cards to keep you from getting into trouble by seeing the punishment other troublemakers have done for their crimes. Fred and George think it awfully inspiring.

I had detention twice. Since the whole thing got out all over the school, Snape's giving the whole class a detention. Me and Angelina had another detention because we were writing notes in class. We had to write "I will not pass notes containing embarassing secrets about the teacher in the Seveth Year NEWT Potions Class and make him read it front of the whole Seveth Year NEWT Potion class" two thousand times. My hand is so sore, I can hardly write in this. But, I cannot abandon my most trusted diary.But, me and Angie were lucky. Fred and George fessed up to the whole thing and both received two months worth of detention. They said that me and Angelina were passing notes on parchement that they didn't know was bewitched that they gave to Angelina when she ran out. That got them two weeks detention. When they asked Snape if he wanted some, he glared at them and gave them another six.

Fred and George haven't come back to the common roomyet. Katie's worried that Snape has done something horrible to them. Everyone knows that Fred and George know this school better than everyone else, so they definately aren't lost as anybody else might be. I think that Snape is keeping them in extra long, so I told Katie that. This is gonna be eight long weeks for her if they aren't here this late.

Fred and George came back. When they did, they gave a piece of blank parchment to Harry Potter. They whispered something to him and he laughed then nodded. I totally think that something's up between those two. Probably because there always is. I went back to an essay I had for Charms and then I felt something warm and cool at the same time on my cheek. It took me amoment to realize that George was kissing me. I could feel myself blush under the spot where he was. Hopefully he didn't notice. Katie told Fred that she was so worried about him and started to snog him. George put something in his mouth and Fred told him to take it out the window while he and Katie were taking a breath. He raced towards the window and Ron and Harry laughed when he said that he hit Malfoy. Fred kept on snogging Katie. I personally so not know what he is talking about but hopefully he didn't do anything wrong. Malfoy is in Snape's house and he would love to give them another two months detention. Luckily, they aren't on the quidditch team anymore or Angelina would go insane.

George was getting sick of having the lovebirds sitting beside us so he asked me if I wanted to leave. I said yes and we left the common room. He took me to the pitch. His broom was locked up in Umbridge's office so we both rode on mine. I felt the free Alicia come back inside me again. But, she wasn't the same as before. Somehow, she felt more mature and grown up. The free Alicia always felt like she did when she was five years old and her Daddy was still okay. Somehow, all that sorrow over the years caught up with her, as well as the joy. She couldn't outfly it anymore. The free Alicia vanished that night I was with George. Somehow, I think me wanting to be with Fred did too.

When we got back to the ground, George kissed me again, like the day that started to tangleup our little group's lovelifes. But, this time, since Fred had escaped form my heart, I wanted to kiss him back. Ifelt love for George. He had always been my friend, but now, he was more. He was the new Weasley in my heart. I kissed him even more.

I just got back in my dormitory. Everyone else is asleep. Just before I change, I look at myself. My blonde hairis messy from flying and having George hold it. My lips are red from kissing. My little bit of make-up is smuged. This is the girl I have become for George. A little while ago, this is the girl I would've liked to become for Fred. The free Alicia is gone, the in-love-wtih-Fred Alicia I have been for so long is gone, all the Alicias I have known my whole life are gone.


	6. Romance in the Hogsmeade Air

A Tangled Web We Weave

**Chapter 6-Romance in the Hogsmeade Air**

**A/N: **Here is the lond-awaited sixth chapter of A Tangled Web We Weave. As you can tell, it takes place in Hogsmeade. I don't know if this was a real Hogsmeade date, let alone if it was the DA meeting or Quidditch practice, it just takes up a little gap in the plot. So, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Today was going to be my first official date with George. It was Hogsmeade weekend and we were going on a triple date with Fred, Lee, Katie and Angelina. Of course, it was sadly my first date with anyone for that matter and so I needed help with an outfit. Did I want to look sporty, did I want to look flirty, did I want to look sexy, did I want to look casual,I had no idea. I needed an expert. And Angelina had been on a date with Fred before, so I went to her. 

"Flirty-cute on a first date," she explained to me when I asked her the night before. "You want to look flirty, but you don't want George to get any ideas. I mean, he's a seventeen-year-old boy. One wrong part of your outfit could get him thinking well--you know what I mean. So that means nothing low cut and showing either bosom or butt. You want to look curvy, but you need to draw the line out for him and show him where it ends. And that has to do with your attitude as well so I'll help you with that. You don't want to be giving him to many hints that you like him. You might want to hold on to his arm or lightly, and I mean _lightly _touch him on his shoulder. But on very rare occasions on a first date. Later on in your relationship you can do that more often." She sounded like me and George were a sure thing since I no longer _liked_ Fred. "Cuz that took guts to say it in the open. You better not like him anymore," she told me before.

Together, we picked out a a pick ensemble. "Because pink is so cute on a first date. It shows your feminine side," she said when she was browsing my closet for anything pink. Sadly, it was lacking that color. But we found apair of cute, faded jeans and a pink halter top. But i had to put my black jacket on top since it was November.

We all met up at the front of the Great Hall. George found me in the common room and walked me down to the hall where me,George and Angelina found Lee counting his coins and Fred and Katie in a discussion about the English quidditch teams. Katie was a Harpies suppoter while Fred and his family worshipped the Chudley Cannons, especially his younger brother, Ron. They stopped their conversation to say hi to me, Angelina and George. Then, Katie took me aside while Filch made sure that everyone had permission from their parents to go.

"I really like Fred," she told me. "Do you mind? I mean, I know you were alright with Ange liking him, but are you fine with me? I could stop if you don't want me to."

"No, it's alright Katie-Kat," I sincerlely said to her. "I really like George now anyways. I don't know why, but I guess he was overclouded by Fred for some strange reason."

"It's weird," she told me. "Everyone is breaking up, cheating, liking someone else, that we have to take a second to realize that we aren't the same people as were when we crossed the lake to Hogwarts for the first time. When we leave here, those little eleven-years-old will have died completly and like, rebirth or reincarnation will have taken place to make us the new people."

I could never come up with something that deep. For the youngest, Katie is reallya lot more mature and philosophical than me and Angelina. And way,_ way _more than Fred,George and Lee.

So, we all laughed on the way to the village and as soon as the wagons pulled up to Hogsmeade station, Filch kicked us out. Hewas always eager to get rid of five sevenths of the students all at once. And for some strange reason he gets upset when we let the stuff we got at Zonko's loose throughout the school.

All of the three couples we were in walked to The Three Broomsticks together. Fred held Katie in his arms, Lee took Angelina's hand and I was leaning on George's shoulder. When we got in, we all ordered Butterbeers and got to talking. I think that Lee brought up something about Umbridge, like how she probably is Fudge in a fat woman costume. Then the Weasleys said that Harry Potter told them that Umbridge was sitting beside Fudge at a trial he had to go to, so that obviously couldn't be so. Then, Angelina added that maybe she was a plant made my the administration to check out student stress levels. We all came up with crazy theories and we were laughing so loud that Madame Rosmerta had to tell us to settle down. Then Lee whistled at her. She was very annoyed and walked into the back room, muttering thisngs to herself about teenage boys and seeing a woman with boobs.

After we finished out Butterbeers, we all went to Zonko's. no, I should correct ourselves. Fred, George and Lee literally _dragged_ me, Katie and Angelina to Zonko's. Well, Lee kinda carried Angelina in his arms but Fred and George had to drag me and Katie by both hands, walking backwards. Fred bumped into a witch with eyes in a bag and apologized to her. That women muttered about teenage cockiness. Boy, do adults mutter about teenagers a lot.

So, Zonko's was just your average joke shop. You know, fake wands, dungbombs, hot, hot, hot gum, indoor fireworks, the whole shibang. But while we were by the fake, yet ever realistically smelling volmit, George told me that he would like to buy a joke shop with Fred.

"Nah, that's an understatement," he explained to me. "We want to buy a whole _chain _of joke shops! You know, from London to Tokyo to New York City, all over the world. And we wouldn't have these lame-o ones. We would have all out merchandise and it would rock. Then, we'll monopolize the whole magic joke shop industry! Our names will be household legends!" He had a glowing look an his face.

"Oh, yeah, I can imagine that," I said. "Andrew! Why is their a canary in the bathroom?"

"Oh, yeah, mom. That's Roger," George continued for me.

George laughed and pushed me a bit to the side. I laughed and pushed him back. Accidentally I pushed him into Fred, who, when pushing back, was aiming for George, but hit Lee instead. Lee went for Fred, but got Katie was so angry that she pushed Angelina by accident. Angelina pushed Katie who bumped into me and I hit Angelina for pushing Katie into me, then I hit George for starting this. We all became a laughing, pushing, agressive tangled web.

We got booted out of the store with Fred and George warning the owner that they'll own that shop one day and that he'll kiss their asses. The owner muttered to himself.

"What time is it?" Katie asked. We ran to find the clock shop (Fred and George's idea). It was six o'clock.

"Oh man," Angelina gasped. "C'mon Katie and Alicia! We have quidditch!" She started to yank me and Katie in the direction of the station. "We have to have seeker and beater tryouts!"

I freed myself from Angelina's death grip (which wasn't a very easy task) and went to George. "Bye," I said shyly. "He looked at me, cheeks and hair of the same firey colour. "Bye," he whispered as he pulled closer to me. Then, there in the middle of Hogsmeade street, George Fabian Weasley kissed me for the third time for three and a half seconds. Then he leaned out. "Good luck. You'll need it without us," he joked quietly to me. I made a little laugh and stood there looking into his hazel eyes.

"Thanks," I replied smiling, not wanting to ruin the moment. "C'mon, 'Licia!" Angelina called. "The tryouts aren't gonna hold themselves!"

I whispered bye to George again and gave him a peck on the cheek. I waved as I walked back to the station.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**A Tangled Web We Weave**

**Chapter 7-Soulmates My Arse**

Divination has always been my favourite subject. I don't know why, but finding your future is incredibly neat. Even though my mom wanted me to quit it and go for History of magic instead...

See! I haven't completly abandoned you guys! I'm sorry, I've just been super busy. My teacher was burying me alive in projects, my dad has been working at home a lot, thus I can't use the computer and at first I coulsn't decide between ships and then I couldn't write anything sounding remotely intelligent and all sorts of crap.

However, I have been working to try and improve my one-chapter fanfictions. I've worked my hardest on A Tangled Web We Weave and have abandoned my other babies. I need to take a break to work on them. I'm on hiatus until I get all those sorted out. If you want to read them, that's great (though I should warn you that 6/7th of them are Harry/Hermione). Thanks.


End file.
